This invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for eliminating the sight of stains on clothing, and more particularly to a method and applicator for temporarily masking stains on clothing immediately after they are created.
When wearing clothing, especially dress shirts, dresses and the like, a frequent problem is that of staining the clothing during normal activities, such as eating or using writing implements (e.g., pens). For example, food-based stains are often difficult to rinse out since the food becomes embedded within the fabric of the cloth. Conventional remedies, such as soda water, cold water, etc., prove difficult in completely removing the stain immediately after the stain is formed. And even when the stain is substantially removed by utilizing one of the conventional remedies, a water mark surrounding the area where the stain was formed remains. Oftentimes, the only effective solution is to change the article of clothing, which can be difficult if a suitable substitute article is not readily available.
Based on the foregoing, there is presently a need for a product which temporarily covers or masks the stain until the stain can be properly removed by conventional or professional cleaning methods.